callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grenade Launcher
A Grenade Launcher is a device that shoots a grenade. These can be standalone launchers, such as the Thumper or China Lake, or attachments, such as the M203. Grenade Launchers appear in several forms throughout the Call of Duty ''series. Overview The grenade shell has a safe arming distance of five to six meters and will not detonate unless it has traveled this distance before hitting a surface. Thus, shooting at nearby walls, ground or ceiling will simply cause the shell to bounce harmlessly away. This makes using a grenade launcher at close range very difficult. However, the shell will kill if it directly hits another player, and in turn the direct impact killfeed icon will be displayed. It is possible to even score a direct impact kill on multiple enemies with a single shell, though this is very rare. The radius of explosions vary between game. The explosive damage of Grenade Launchers are affected by Danger Close in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Ghosts, enhancing their effective range and damage, and cancels out Blast Shield. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the radius was reduced significantly, with the lethal explosive radius of an uninjured enemy being about 1.7 meters (this was likely done as a measure to prevent the over-usage of grenade launchers, which was the case in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2). In some games, the grenade launcher will fail to explode at all for the first 10 to 15 seconds of a round/game to prevent easy spawn-killing. However, it is still possible to spawn kill in this case with the direct impact. List of Grenade Launchers in the Call of Duty series Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *GP-25 (Underbarrel, AK-47 only) *M203 (Underbarrel) Mounted *Mk 19 M16A4 Grenade Launcer CoD4.png|The M16A4 with the M203. gl 4.png|The M203 in use. Note the unique aiming recticle. AK-47 Grenade Launcher CoD4.png|The AK-47 Grenadier with the GP-25. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *M203 (Underbarrel) *GP-25 (Underbarrel, AK-47 only) *Thumper Mounted *MK19 (seen in S.S.D.D. but never used) AK-47 Grenade Launcher reloading MW2.png|Reloading a GP-25. Grenade Launcher Round MW2.jpg|A fired grenade launcher round. Call of Duty: Black Ops *M203 (Underbarrel) *GP-25 (Underbarrel, AK47 and Galil only) *Tishina (Underbarrel, AK74u only) *China Lake BO m203 reload.jpg|Reloading the M203 on a Commando. M16 Grenade Launcher Third Person BO.png|Third person view of the Grenade Launcher. BS-1 grenade launcher.jpg|The Tishina, a unique attachment for AK74u BS-1 loading.jpg|Reloading the Tishina. Galil with GP-25.jpg|Galil with a GP-25. Grenade Launcher Round BO.png|A fired grenade launcher round. Call of Duty: Black Ops DS *M203 (Underbarrel) *M79 M16 M203 bods.jpg|The M203 attached to the M16A1. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *M320 (Underbarrel on most weapons) *M203 (Underbarrel, M4A1 and M16A4 only) *GP-25 (Underbarrel, AK-47 and AK117 only) *M320 GLM (Stand-alone variant) *XM25 Mounted *Sentry Grenade Launcher (Survival Mode only) CM901 Grenade Launcher MW3.png|The CM901 equipped with the M320 grenade launcher. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *M320 (Underbarrel on most weapons) *M203 (Underbarrel on the FAL and Colt M16A1 only) *GP-25 (Underbarrel on the AK47, Galil and AN-94 only) *War Machine *MM1 Grenade Launcher SWAT-556 M320 BOII.png|The SWAT-556 equipped with a Grenade Launcher. M320 Grenade BOII.png|A fired grenade launcher round. Call of Duty Online *EGM (Underbarrel on most weapons) *GP-25 (Underbarrel on the AK-47 only) *GP-30 (Underbarrel on the AK117, AKBP and AN94) *M79 "Thumper" M16A4 M203 CoDO.png|The M16A4 with an EGM. AK117 GP-30 CoDO.png|The AK117 with a GP-30. Call of Duty: Ghosts *FN EGLM (Underbarrel) *Kastet *MK32 SC-2010 Grenade Launcher CoDG.png|A SC-2010 equipped with a Grenade Launcher. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Underbarrel Grenade Launcher *MDL Campaign The underbarrel grenade launcher is attached to the starting Bal-27 in the level "Fission". It can also be found on several HBRa3s in "Crash". Multiplayer The underbarrel grenade launcher is available to all assault rifles (except the AE4), and to the AMR9 submachine gun. The AK12 "Grenadier" and the AMR9 "Banger", "Noob Tube", "Pro Pipe" and "Royalty" supply drop variants have an integrated grenade launcher by default. AMR9 Noob Tube AW.png|The AMR9 - Noob Tube equipped with a Grenade Launcher. IMR Grenade Launcher AW.png|The Grenade Launcher in use on the IMR. Call of Duty: Heroes The Grenade Launcher is a Hero Skill available to Price. It has a performing range of 10.5 tiles and deals 300 damage. Trivia General *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts, the player can complete a challenge called "Ouch" by killing someone with the grenade's direct impact. This will result in the title "Noob Tuber", a reference to the aforementioned derogative against players who use this attachment. *It is possible to get a headshot with a grenade from a grenade launcher. This is denoted if the grenade strikes an enemy directly and then explodes. This is the only way to instantly kill a Juggernaut in Spec Ops. *Any kill with the Grenade Launcher counts to the gun's total kills. The same goes for the Masterkey, Shotgun, Flamethrower and the Tactical Knife. *A kill with the M203 and GP-25 counts as a hip fire kill. *In the Modern Warfare series, the Create-a-Class icon is of a M203 (except for the AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2), where as in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the icon is of a GP-25. *The Grenade Launcher attachment is listed as a secondary weapon on the Call of Duty ELITE Create-a-Class menu. *In the Zombies mode of Black Ops, there is no minimum distance that the grenade must travel to explode; this can lead to shell shock if used at close range. In Black Ops II however, there is a minimum distance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In the extended mission of "F.N.G.", it was stated that the grenade launcher cancels out when fired too close for "safety" purposes. *If the 'Infinite Ammo' cheat is activated in the campaign, the grenade launcher becomes fully automatic. The M203 on the M4A1 will fire at 200 RPM, and the GP-25 at 120 RPM, whereas the M203 on the M16A4 will fire significantly faster at 600 RPM. *There were originally three more grenade launchers: AG36 (G36C), HK79 (G3) and FN EGLM. The names can be found in localized strings. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When using Scavenger, the grenade has to be loaded to pick up another grenade. There are two slots for the grenade launcher: one that is loaded and one that is in reserve. *The Create-a-Class picture lacks a trigger-guard. *On the FAL, the grenade launcher is misspelled as "Grenade Laucher". Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the first 15 seconds of a match, any grenades from a grenade launcher will never explode. This was done to prevent using the grenade launcher to kill the enemy team quickly upon spawning, as they are naturally stacked up. *In the campaign, in third-person, non-playable characters hold their weapon as if it does not have an Grenade Launcher, but in multiplayer and Zombies, they do. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Using the underbarrel grenade launcher replaces the regular ammo counter with its own, unlike in previous games. *The damage output seems to have been lowered for balancing purposes and Recon tags. Kills by the grenade launcher now usually occur by direct impact, close proximity detonation, or killing an enemy with low health. *Oddly, there is no killfeed icon for the Grenade Launcher. Kills with it show up as the gun it is attached to. The same applies to the shotgun attachment. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *When playing a 1980's campaign mission, using the underbarrel grenade launcher doesn't replace the regular ammo count with its own, but it does in the 2025's missions, as well as in multiplayer and Zombies. *When using Fast Mag, the Grenade Launcher will reload faster. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * The grenade launcher can be speed reloaded, however, the animation will show the speed reload of the gun the grenade launcher is attached to. Despite this, the grenade launcher ends up being reloaded. Category:Weapon Types Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Attachments Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Hero Skills Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Equipment